cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
The Players' Guide to the Cities/Movement
< The Players' Guide to the Cities __TOC__ = Movement Basics = When you first create a character in the game, movement and movement-related functions will be mapped to the following default keys: You can remap the movement keys using the Options Window or the command. For example, you might bind to the J''' key to create an "auto-jump" key. ;Jumping :All characters are capable of an exceptionally powerful vertical leap, which is very useful in bypassing obstacles and reaching higher elevations. ;Follow :The "follow" function allows you to target another character or an enemy and follow them wherever they go (assuming you can keep up with them.) You can cancel the follow function at any time by pressing any movement key or pressing the follow key again. ;Auto-Run :This toggle allows you to run long distances without having to hold down the "forward" key. When auto-run is engaged, you begin to run forward in the direction you are facing and continue until you use auto-run again or until you use forward or backward. (If you run into an obstacle during auto-run, you just run in place.) During auto-run, you can adjust your direction of travel with the left and right turning keys. You may use auto-run in conjunction with Sprint, Fly, Super Speed, or Super Jump. Overall, this makes long-distance travel much easier. Auto-run also activates auto-swim when you are in water. ;Click to Move :From the Controls menu in the Options Window, you can activate "click-to-move". This allows you to maneuver a character using the mouse instead of the keyboard. Just click where you want your character to go and you will automatically run to that point. Click-to-move range is about 100 yards. Your destination is temporarily marked with a symbol on the ground or on nearby terrain features. ;Mouse Look and Camera Rotate :You may use the mouse to change your point of view. Right-click and hold, then move the mouse right, left, up, or down to change the direction your character is facing using the "mouse look" function. Click and hold the middle mouse button instead to change the camera's view without changing the direction your character is facing using the "camera rotate" function. You can also use the mouse wheel to zoom your character's point of view from first person to a detached third person view and back. The default "mouse look" function can be inverted via the Options Window. ;Falling :Any character can survive jumps from a great height. If you fall from a significant elevation, you may take falling damage, but you won't die from the fall (you will always have at least one hit point after a fall). ;Sprint :Sprint is an inherent power possessed by all. When engaged, it significantly increases running speed, although it does drain endurance—bear this in mind when in the midst of combat, as it could adversely affect your endurance pool during a critical battle. Sprint speed is sufficient to outdistance most enemies, although they might get a successful shot off in passing. Make sure you have enough hit points left to absorb any parting shots before trying to sprint out of combat. = Travel Powers = At first you will have only the power of your own two legs to ferry you about the world. In time, however, you may develop much greater methods of mobility commonly referred to as movement or travel powers. There are four power pools that will significantly increase the rate at which your character moves around the city. Although they are not mandatory, it is advisable to select a power from one of these pools as your first power pool choice so that you will be able to keep up with other players. The movement-related power groups are: '''Flight - This power pool will allow you to fly the not-so-friendly skies. Fly offers the advantage of allowing you to make a beeline for any destination while staying high in the air to avoid dealing with any foes that might have other plans for you. Leaping - This pool grants you the ability to jump incredibly long distances, potentially covering hundreds of yards in a single, town-crossing, bound. Though not entirely precise, Super Jump is a fun travel power. Superspeed - Sprinting is one thing, but Super Speed is an entirely different animal. Even at low levels, this enables you to cruise across the ground at speeds that would make Formula 1 drivers blush. Teleportation - When you need to get somewhere now, nothing beats teleporting. Teleport lets you cover vast distances without actually traversing the area in between. Through creative use of the camera and point of view, Teleport may even be used to surprise an enemy by teleporting around a corner or to teleport onto the top of a platform from directly below. Should you decide that you would like to forego travel powers until later in your career (or even go without them entirely), you may want to consider picking up the temporary powers offered by safeguard or mayhem missions at early levels to help you navigate through rough terrain. Completing the Atlas Park mission (available at levels 5-10) will grant you the Raptor Pack temporary power, giving you the ability to fly. Completing the Kings Row mission (available at levels 10-15) will grant you the Zero-G Pack temporary power, giving you the ability to leap great distances. < The Players' Guide to the Cities Category:Player Guides